The Rowdyruff Boys Z
Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Counterparts Biography When they are introduced in the show, they start to dance off as if in a rap video. They were created by Mojo Jojo after breaking into the Professor's lab and stealing a canister of Chemical Z. Mojo also used Momoko's curly straw, Miyako's cotton swab, Kaoru's smelly sweat sock, and snips of Mojo's hair to create them. The Rowdyruff Boys Z love to disgust and annoy the citizens of New Townsville, as well as the Powerpuff Girls Z, who they refer to as "old hags." The y have no respect for anyone, including Mojo Jojo who they refer to as "Mama." The boys, like the girls, have weapons. Brick uses Momoko's curly straw to fire spitballs, Boomer uses Miyako's cotton swab to throw earwax, and Butch uses Kaoru's smelly sock as a boomerang. They love pulling pranks on innocent people. They even gross out the girls as well as embarrassing them by spitballing, earwax, foul odor and flipping up their skirts. They later appear in the episode The Rowdyruff Girls, in which the boys steal the Powerpuff Girls Z outfits and weapons, and, despite being inexperienced in using the weapons, manage to convince everyone that they're the Powerpuff Girls Z. However, they relinquish the outfits when the girliness of the suits is pointed out. Later, in Girls, Beyond Time and Space, the boys show up at the villains meeting, demanding to know why they weren't invited. The Gangreen Gang point out they are not real monsters. It is then that they first discover that they were created from Mojo and The Girls' DNA, causing them to react in a funny combination of shock and depression. When they turn to leave from the scene, Him gives them the opportunity to be turned into "real monsters," making them stronger and evil powers for a short time. They are defeated by kisses blown to them by the Powerpuff Girls Z, but rather than exploding, they go into a state of unconscious shock. In the following episode, Girls, The Last Battle, when HIM is destroyed, the boys are seen waking up from their shock and instantly start fighting with everyone else. They are last seen being tossed up and down in the air by the Powerpuff Girls Z. Appearance They dress in black windbreakers lined with their trademark colors and skate shoes that increase their speed. Unlike the American series, where the boys were at equal height and the same age as the girls, the trio appeared somewhat shorter and younger than the girls in the anime. Members Bibi 比比 (or simply Brick in the English dub) is the leader of The Rowdyruff Boys and the villainous genderbent counterpart of Blossom. Brick leads the other two boys, by calling the shots, and making the decisions. When he talks, people listen, and they do what he tells them to, even if they don't particularly want to. His weapon of choice is shooting snot rockets out of his nose at people. Bubu 布布 (or simply Boomer in the English dub) is the secondary member of The Rowdyruff Boys and the villainous genderbent couterpart of Bubbles. His we apon of choice is flicking earwax at people. He is a lot more intelligent than his original counterpart, not having any dumb moments, and never having done anything to get Brick to slap him. Baba 巴巴 (or simply Butch in the English dub) is the tertiary member of The Rowdyruff Boys and the villainous genderbent counterpart of Butterc up. His weapon of choice is throwing his stinky dirty socks at people in a way that works like a boomerang. He is a lot more cool and calmed down than his original counterpart, not having any hyperactivity, and for his thirst for violence, being toned way down. Category:Teams